The hair and fur of mounted animals become soiled over time. They absorb or become coated with airborne pollutants, become yellow by the action of bacteria and are likely to be infested with insects such as carpet beetle larvae. They often have suffered smoke or fire damage too. In any event, it is highly desirable to clean the hair and fur to restore them as nearly as possible to their original color and luster, but without damaging either the hair and fur or the hide to which they are attached.
Various detergents have been tried in the past, but those known heretofore have either been ineffective to remove the yellow stain, even if they clean off dirt, or turn the hair red or injure the hair and hide. Hydrogen peroxides have been used, but they are difficult to control, and liable to bleach the hair and fur unnaturally and to injure the hair, fur and hide.
One of the objects of this invention is to provide a cleaning composition that is easily compounded, has a long shelf life, is easy to prepare and use, is effective to remove yellow staining as well as dirt, plaque, and bacteria, and is safe to use and harmless to hair, fur and hide.
Another object of this invention is to provide a method of using the compound to achieve the desired results.
Other objects of this invention will be apparent to those skilled in the art in light of the following description.